All I Need
by PirateTrickster
Summary: Angelina Petrova is just a girl. She's a collage student majoring in music. What does she have to do with the weird occurrences in Mystic Falls? EVERYTHING! What is Damon Salvatore intentions for Angelina? His main interest in the little mortal is simply because she reminds him of a much sweeter Katherine. Could he possibly be falling for the music major?
1. Chapter 1

Inside the lights were adorned scattered along the designed ceiling of the large white mansion, looking like fireflies. The four pillars were also decorated with golden silk ribbon twirled around it. As the guest walked forward Christmas lights hung with delicate care along the walls of the ballroom, cheerful music was playing in the background. The room was already filled with guest. Practically the whole town of Mystic Falls was there. As the brunette stepped inside the mansion, her brown eyes caught how the lights that decorated the rooms they shimmered like magic. They were dim, casting a unique glow that intensified the mood. The rest of the rooms were decorated with candles that gave a soft glow to the beige walls. Antique ornaments were scattered all around, it had a traditional interior to that of an old Victorian fashion Christmas.

"Amazing..." Angelina commented, her eyes still drinking in the lavishness of the interior when she stepped inside. It was all very elegant and formal that the brunette was glad that she'd chosen to wear something a bit more formal. Tonight she wore a strapless lace dress, it was a stunning elegant short formal attire in a trendy nude lace fabric with intricate detailing. Which included a low cut sweetheart neckline on the strapless bodice and sparkling jewels on the ruched empire waistline. So it didn't come much of a surprise then half the young men stared at her. Turning to her escort for the evening the brunette smiled. "Stylish" She whispered to her escort when catching sight of the ballroom which had a large crystal chandelier hanging above.

Walking inside the ballroom she heard the classical Christmas music. It filled the room with such cheer, it almost was something out of a movie. Yet there was something that rather annoyed her. "Who hires a DJ to play this kind of classical music?" In her honest opinion, classical music was only to be performed by an orchestra. As a music major in her collage, her love for music was an obsession. Her passion. "How is anyone supposed to dance to this?" She hissed arching a brow feeling somewhat sympathetic for the young awkward couples on the dance floor. Angelina had little doubt that most of the dancing would be done by the elder couples. Most of the younger couples would simple awkwardly sway.

"You're not really supposed to dance, just mingle with a bunch of stuck up snobs m'dear." Her escort, James retorted. Like her, James came from a wealthy family. However their views on snobs were far from similar. With a smirk Angelina stepped in front of him fixing his tie. "Do you see me as a snob?" She teased playfully. "You know I don't, you m'dear at the exception." With a smirk he leaned forward planting a kiss on just above her ear. "You tease." The brunette giggled and parted ways with him to as he called mingle with snobs. Strolling along the ballroom Angelina politely greeted people she passed by, boredom sunk in rather quickly and the brunette found herself stepping out on the terrace.

Wrapping her arms around herself Angelina inhaled the winter air. It filled her lungs, pouring life into her slender frame. The night was motionless, curiously relaxing. Gazing around the brunette took into account that she was alone. Usually this wouldn't have bothered her, expect she had this feeling that something was watching her. Placing her hands on the stone material used as railing Angelina looked around the grounds, she saw nothing that concluded her suppositions. "Strange..." The brunette whispered and turned to return inside. When suddenly a figure appeared before her. With a loud gasp Angelina stepped back placing distance between her and this dark figure. 


	2. Chapter 2

The 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible raced down the empty highway. Snow still covered the ground, turning the black tar to mush. Damon was on his way to the Lockwood mansion. Why? There was a social gathering for all residents of Mystic Falls to celebrate a Christmas. This was clearly something the vampire much rather avoid. Yet it was enviable too miss such a affair. Who knew what kind of fun might be waiting the dark and mysterious vampire? Damon only attending this event couple of reasons. One of those reasons was to gather new information about recent events that were happening in Mystic Falls. Pulling up to the mansion, he came to a slow stop allowing his sapphire hues to skim over the house. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Placing the camaro into park, he turning the engine off and climbed out. Damon closed the door, taking a moment to fix his jacket and put on one of his famous smirks then pushed forward. The vampire was greeted by Tyler Lockwood as the front door. It was very brief. His intense sapphire eye contrasted beautifully against his dark lashes and his dark attire.

Damon was wearing a black slacks, beneath his leather jacket was a white button down shirt. A black tie, matching black dress shoes completed his attire. Tonight he looked exceptionally handsome. His dark hair was also styled properly for the event he was attending. Damon glanced around the room, seeing if he recognized any faces. Of course he recognized them all. Making his way towards the ballroom the attractive vampire entered the room, people noticed him the moment he appeared. Many stared, taking in his features. Damon smirked at a few of the more fortunate. The ones blessed with beauty. He noticed as a couple of them bit their bottom lip as the girls began to fantasize about him while they admired his body. Flashing a charming smile their way, Damon made a mental note that if he became uninterested through the night, he would use them for amusement. Taking them somewhere private. For now the male vampire walked further into the ballroom nodding at a few familiar faces. Damon grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray passing by. Raising the glass to his soft lips, he took a sip of the beverage. Damon wasn't surprised by how crisp the champagne tasted, or how beautiful the mansion looked.

Walking through the ballroom he took in the sounds and images surrounding him. However he felt that they could have chosen a better selection with the choice of music but Damon, even though he appeared in his early twenties, was old enough to know the particular steps to the selected music. Unexpectedly his attention was drawn to a young woman, a woman he wasn't too familiar with. Damon's mind was still processing what he was seeing. His striking sapphire hues scanned over her body again, taking all of her features in, trying to find anything that could give away her identity. It was apparent that the young woman was not Elena nor was she Katherine. Who was she? Damon's curiosity had been peeked by this unfamiliar face, and what a beautiful creature this mysterious face was. Following her out onto the terrace he hid himself behind a wall watching her, studying her. She began looking around. This intrigued him. Damon stepped out of the shadows and approached her with absolute stealth. As she turned, their eyes met. He was actually speechless! Though the young woman resembled the two women he'd loved, her features were slightly different, more angelic even.

Damon gazed down at the female standing before him and smirked at her. And just who might you be? The male vampire inquired, arching a brow. His mind was racing with questions. Who was she? Why did she look similar to Katherine? How was it they were meeting for the first time? Damon had to find out who she was. Then he would determine if he would have to kill her. 


	3. Chapter 3

And just who might you be? She heard the relatively handsome gentleman inquire. After the shock wore off and the brunette was able to get a good look at the dark figure she found him to be quite ravishing. Angelina lips parted slightly taking a moment to admire the 'view'. The gentleman sported coffee black straight hair that reached just over his ears with bangs that swept across his forehead. The man had piercing sapphire eyes, with a sinister smile that could make a girls heart melt. The word dangerous came to mind, along with shifty and charming. A mental shiver slid down her spine. There was disturbing impression about the gentleman before her. Something the brunette couldn't put her finger on. Not sure if I should consider myself lucky or in trouble. Angelina thought silently to herself. Tucking a loose strand of hair innocently behind her ear Angelina cleared her thoughts. Shrugging her shoulders slightly she proceed to ask the gentleman I could ask you the same? with a slight hint of a smirk that formed upon her lips. She could have easily kept the gentleman guessing. But he didn't seem like he'd be willing to play. Extending her hand the brunette answered the gentleman in a polite manner. Angelina, friends call me Angel. She raised her gaze to meet his. And yourself? The brunette arched a brow as she awaited his pending reply.

Damon allowed a grin to appear on his lips at the girls failed attempt to be humorous. It might seem like a simple facial gesture to most people who didn't know the eternal stud. However the vampire could easily mimic these emotions to place those around him at ease. Even now he was plotting on what to do about the girl. Of course if really depended on her answer. Then he would determine his next course of action. Damon crossed his arms loosely over his endomorphic chest, the vampire leaned forward, he planned to intimidate the brunette standing in front of him. Yet before he could the girl extended her hand and in a polite manner revealed her name. Angelina, a fitting name. Taking the brunettes out stretched hand Damon leaned forward placing a petty kiss upon her hand. He noticed the gaze in Angelina's brown eyes. It made him chuckle. She seemed confused, but impressed. Exactly what he wanted. The vampire thought silently to himself how easily manipulated humans could be by simple acts of elegance. "Well, Miss Angelina, friends call me Angel, my name is Damon. My friends call me Damon... Well, they would if I had any friends, anyway." He said with a devilish smirk pulling at his lips. He released her hand slowly and straightened, allowing his blue hues to run over her small frame, taking in the soft contours of her body before coming back up to rest on her face, relaxing his features so as not to frighten her, trying to look more... Friendly rather than predator.

Damon? Where had she heard that name before? Angelina cleared her throat tucked a loose strand of hair safely behind her ear. It's nice to meet you Damon. She nodded her head in a polite manner. But I really should get... I'm judging by your polite and graceful manner you come from wealth. He interpreted. The brunette smirked, but ever so faintly. Observant, or a stalker by nature. Angelina replied with a tad of attitude. Which she noticed the amusement shining in his piercing sapphire eyes by her comment. The eternal stud smirked. Would you mind being stalked by a handsome devil? Damon inquired. Angelina tilted her to the side with a shrug. Depends. She replied. On? He asked. Well you see it wouldn't fun if I just told you. The brunette giggled lightly as she walked passed him. As the brown disappeared from the terrace Damon stood there a moment competently amused by the girls reply. Dare he think it? Or say it? Was he actually going to play this game with her? It had been rather boring lately. A little cat and mouse game was just want he needed. The eternal stud straighten his suit and gazed up at the night sky. How interesting. 


End file.
